The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Vehicles include systems related to vehicle operation, in-vehicle functions, and in-vehicle information and entertainment (infotainment) that can be provided to the vehicle operator and passengers. Such systems may be employed to control and report vehicle operation, such as seat settings, windshield wiper operation, headlamp operation, window controls, HVAC, refueling, tire pressure monitoring, maintenance intervals, and the like. Such systems may be employed to provide vehicle operator assistance, such as navigation/GPS systems, cruise control, parking assistance, and the like. Such systems may be employed to provide information and entertainment, such as portable handheld devices, radios, DVD/CD players, in-vehicle Internet services, and the like.
Known help mechanisms for processor-controlled systems include FAQs (frequently asked questions) and menu-driven or searchable help databases in which a user searches by entering a query so as to find a solution to a problem. This process often requires effort, time, and focused attention, which may distract a vehicle operator.